


Couvade Syndrome

by IzzyWritesStuff



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyWritesStuff/pseuds/IzzyWritesStuff
Summary: Neither Steve nor Danny have ever heard of the couvade syndrome, but they are about to learn what it is when they're suddenly expecting a baby.





	1. A Big Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Some of you might be wondering why I haven't updated my other story "Howling at the Moon". The answer to that is easy: My laptop crashed a couple of weeks ago and I lost everything I wrote for that story. And because I'm an idiot that doesn't save things somewhere save, I'll have to rewrite everything, which is a pain in the butt. That's why I've started this story! I hope you like it. (This story is not beta'd) -- Mpreg is a natural thing in this story.

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

Throwing up is one of the few things Danny really hates. He hates the feeling of it, the smell of it and the taste of it. And even though he has two kids who’ve brought home their fair share of tummy bugs from school and pre-school, he’s still not used to vomiting. Yet, that is exactly what he’s doing right now in on of the restrooms at headquarters. And he loathes every second of it.

Gripping the toilet bowl tightly with both hands, Danny leans forward, waiting out his churning stomach. He’s been in the stall for a while now, but he’s not sure his body is done expelling every last morsel he’s eaten in the last week. To be honest, he doesn’t even know where all of it is coming from. A human stomach can’t possibly be _that_ big!

A couple of minutes and some deep breaths later, he finally thinks he’s ready to move from his uncomfortable position on the tiled floor. Reaching up, he flushes the toilet and slowly climbs back to his feet. A head rush hits him as soon as he’s semi-upright and he has to brace himself against a wall. _“Great,”_ he thinks when another wave of nausea hits him. He swallows thickly and inhales shakily. The last thing he wants is to throw up again. Not that there’s anything left to actually throw up at this point…

His stomach seems to calm down again and he blows out a breath of relief. Danny unlocks the door to the stall and walks over to the sink, wincing when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. His face looks pasty and sweat has soaked the collar and armpits of his light blue dress shirt. He runs a hand across his forehead before he turns on the water and bends down to cup some into his mouth to get rid of the foul taste that lingers on his tongue. He’s longing for a toothbrush, or at least a mint, but no luck. Plain water has to do the job.

When he’s somewhat satisfied with the taste in his mouth, he shuts off the water. For a brief moment, he allows himself to just lean against the sink with his head between his tense shoulders and his eyes closed. He doesn’t know what’s brought this bout on, but he knows that the last couple of months have been anything but easy for Five-0. Ever since Chin and Kono left, there hasn’t been time to breathe for the team. Because the criminals that invade Hawaii like parasites are not considerate. They don’t care that Five-0 is short-staffed. They don’t care that neither of them has slept more than five hours each night. And they don’t care that they sometimes don’t even have time to go home to change or freshen up. So, yeah. Life hasn’t been a walk in the park lately. And while Steve seems to just brush everything off like it’s nothing, Danny feels like he’s slowly reaching his personal limits. Because this isn’t the first time he’s gotten sick this week.

Sighing heavily, Danny opens his eyes. It’s time to get back to work. He’s been in here long enough, and he doesn’t need his boyfriend worrying over him. Especially since it’s supposed to be the _other way_ around. Because although Steve’s doctor is fairly sure that he’s over the worst of the radiation poisoning now, there’s still that dark cloud above their heads that screams _long-term consequences_. Steve keeps telling him not to worry about it. Not now. But it’s a thought that keeps circling Danny’s mind. Because he loves Steve, and he doesn’t want to lose him.

Danny’s mind is preoccupied when he leaves the restroom, and that’s why he almost runs over Noelani when the young medical examiner comes rushing around the corner with a large pile of folders in her arms. The woman takes a stumbling step back, dropping the top folder she’s carrying. Papers are flying everywhere and she swears softly.

“Sorry. I didn’t see you,” Danny apologizes and instantly bends down to pick up the scattered documents. He shoves them all pack into the yellow folder they’ve fallen out of and gives it back to the owner.

Noelani smiles. “Don’t worry about it, Detective Williams. I should probably slow down a bit when walking the hallways,” she explains. Danny returns her smile, but he can tell that it doesn’t reach his eyes, because Noelani suddenly narrows her eyes and tilts her head to the side. “Are you okay? You’re looking a bit pale.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… work. Things are kinda crazy at the moment. A bug managed to catch me out of nowhere,” Danny explains with what he hopes is a more convincing smile this time. He doesn’t really want to discuss the issues Five-0 is having with her. On the other hand, she has helped them out a lot of times in the past, and she’s Ohana now.

Noelani nods, her expression full of sympathy. “So I’ve heard. Is there anything I can do to help?” Her offer is genuine and it warms Danny’s heart. But, no, there isn’t anything she can do, except keep up the great work she’s doing. Everyone still misses Max, but Noelani is definitely doing a fantastic job at filling his footsteps.

Danny chuckles. “Well, if you know how I can get rid of my tiredness and how to make the constant bouts of sickness disappear, I’m all ears,” he jokes.

Noelani snorts amusedly. “Sorry, but I can’t help with that. But if one of you needs someone to take care of a booboo, give me a call.”

Danny’s not sure if she’s joking or not. Because Steve has made use of her skills a couple of times in the past already. Danny shudders when he remembers how the medical examiner stitched up his head wound. “I’ll let Steve know when…” His voice trails off as another wave of nausea hits him unexpectedly. Pressing his lips together, he swallows carefully.

“Are you alright?” Noelani asks with a frown. “Detective Williams?”

Instead of answering like a normal person would, he just shakes his head. He can’t open his mouth right now. Not when there’s a real chance of getting puke all over her.

The young medical examiner seems to understand. She moves the folders she’s carrying so her left arm is free. She carefully takes Danny’s arm and leads him over to a row of wooden chairs that are lined up against the wall a bit further down the hallway. “Sit,” she orders. She then drops her files on an empty chair and hurries over to the water dispenser in the corner. She fills a small plastic cup with cold water and holds it out for him. “Here, drink this. It’ll help.”

Danny accepts the cup gratefully and takes a careful sip. He doesn’t want a repeat of before, so he just focuses on breathing evenly in and out.

“You know,” Noelani begins as she sits down next to him. “Maybe you should go home? Rest a bit?”

Danny actually laughs at that. Because there’s no way in hell he can take off work at the moment. They’re already drowning in paperwork. And god knows that Steve won’t do it. “I’ll be fine,” he says. “I might have eaten something bad. It goes great with my constant tiredness and frequent bloating.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he realizes that he’s probably shared a bit too much personal information. She didn’t ask to hear any of this. But, if he’s being honest, it feels good to whine a bit. He sure as hell can’t tell Steve any of it. Because his boyfriend would turn into a worried mother hen in a heartbeat. And that is something Danny wants to deal with even less than a stomach bug or food poisoning.

Danny’s still in the middle of thinking about Steve when Noelani touches his shoulder. “Detective, are you sure this is just an upset stomach?” Her question sounds odd, like she’s implying something. Danny just doesn’t know _what_ yet.

“Yes, of course,” he replies. “What else should it be?”

Shifting in her seat, Noelani shrugs. “There are a bunch of things. But…” She stops and bites her lip. “My sister had the same symptoms about a year ago. She thought she had a bug as well…”

“But she didn’t,” Danny finishes for her, wondering where the story is going.

“No, she didn’t.” Noelani says with a shake of her head. “Would you mind coming to my office for a second? I think I’ve got something for you.”

Danny glances toward the door that leads to the Five-0 office. He should really get back to work now, before Steve sends out a search party for him. Then again, his partner is probably still busy on the phone, talking to Governor Mahoe about his latest stunt. The woman does not like getting complains from locals that the leader of her task force has trashed yet another store—Even if it was because he was chasing a dangerous criminal.

“Fine,” Danny agrees and follows Noelani to her office.

 

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Danny stares at the blue box Noelani is holding up. He crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head. This is definitely _not_ what he expected.

“I’m not kidding,” she says as she thrusts the box at him. “Go try it.”

Danny pushes his chin forward. “Excuse me? You want me to _try_ it?”

She nods. “Yes, I do. Because I’m pretty sure your nausea and other symptoms are not related to stress, a bug or spoiled food.”

Yeah, no. Not going to happen. When Danny followed Noelani into her office, he kind of anticipated to be given some pills or maybe an effervescent tablet. The last thing he expected to see is a freaking pregnancy test. “I’ll pass,” he says and takes a step back. “And last time I checked, you were a medical examiner. Which means you work on _dead_ people. Not people that are still alive and breathing!”

Noelani rolls her eyes. “My profession didn’t seem to bother you the last time I patched you up.”

“It was either you or Mister One-Man-Army,” Danny replies. “And I’d rather not let Steve near my skull with a sharp object,” Danny explains, remembering the pure glee on his boyfriend’s face as he watches Noelani stitch up the wound.

“Fine, then don’t do it. I was just trying to help. But don’t get upset when it turns out that I was right.”

Her tone sounds challenging, and Danny Williams doesn’t like to be challenged. It’s one of the few character traits he’s picked up from Steve over the years. He grits his teeth. “You know what, give it to me!” He grumbles and snatches the test out of her hand. “I will take the test, just to prove that you are wrong.” He spins around and stalks out of her office, back to the restrooms.

 

 

Ten minutes later, Danny is sitting in a chair in Noelani’s office with the pregnancy test held tightly in his fingers. The _positive_ pregnancy test.

“Holy shit,” he mutters as he blinks at the blue plus on the thin white stick. This is impossible! Sure, he and Steve have a lot of sex and they don’t always use a condom, but they both take pills to prevent exactly _this_ from happening. He swallows.

Noelani, who’s standing next to him, smiles brightly. “I guess congratulations are in order.”

Danny looks up at her, still in a state of shock. A kid definitely isn’t something he was planning on. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Steve wants to have any kids of his own. This is a mess. “I need to tell him…” He mutters under his breath. “He needs to know.” With that, he gets to his feet, pregnancy test clutched in his hand. “I gotta go.”

Without another word, Danny runs from Noelani’s office.


	2. Cravings

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

The second Danny bursts through the glass doors that lead into the main room of the Five-0 office, he comes face-to-face with Steve. The former SEAL’s arms are crossed over his chest and he has a sour look on his face. “Where have you been, Danny? I’ve been looking for you all over the place! Lou went down to HPD to get some files and we need to complete the paperwork.”

Danny tries to answer and explain where he’s been and what he’s been doing, but somehow he can’t get out a word. His mouth just opens and closes without making a sound. His brain is pulling a complete blank.

The expression on Steve’s face changes from frustrated to worried in a blink. He takes a step closer and reaches out to touch Danny’s cheek. “Hey, you okay?” He asks softly, forehead wrinkled in concern. “Did something happen?”

Still unable to get out anything remotely coherent, he just thrusts the pregnancy test he’s clutching against his boyfriend’s chest. “Here,” he chocks out.

Frowning in confusion, Steve takes the white stick. “What’s this?” He asks as he turns it over in his hands. Danny would make some sarcastic comment about Steve not knowing what a pregnancy test looks like, but he’s way too nervous and unsettled for that. So instead of mocking his partner’s cluelessness, he just shifts uneasily from foot to foot, waiting for his boyfriend to realize what’s going on.

It takes what seems like an eternity for things to finally fall into place, but in reality it’s probably just a few seconds. Danny sees the moment Steve understands what the stick is and what the blue plus means. His eyes widen and his breath seems to get stuck in the back of his throat. “Danny…” Steve breathes out. “Did you… Is that _yours_?”

“No, you schmuck, I found it in the trash can outside and thought I’d show it to you for the fun of it. **Yes** , it’s mine!” Okay, maybe he’s not as speechless as he thought he was.

Steve takes a wavering step back and leans against the surface table, and for a second there, Danny is scared his badass super ninja boyfriend is going to faint. He keeps staring at the pregnancy test with his blue eyes wide open, and his face seems a bit paler than before. Danny bites his lip. “Babe?”

“Danny…” Steve mutters again. Then he looks up. “You’re pregnant.”

“I think we’ve already established that,” Danny says. He’s slowly coming down from his own adrenaline high, mainly because he feels like at least _one_ of them should be able to think properly. And that’s definitely not going to be Steve. Danny grabs his boyfriend’s elbow and drags him toward his office. “C’mon. How about we sit down?”

Steve nods stiffly. “Sit down. Yeah. Sounds good…”

 

 

One of the first lessons Steve has learned in the Navy is how to be in control over his emotions. How to stay calm and collected. He knows ways of suppressing adrenaline and remaining focused even in stressful situations. Unfortunately, that special skillset isn’t helping him right now. Because he feels pretty lightheaded and even a bit shaky. A baby. They’re having a _baby_.

“Do you need to, I don’t know… _Lie down_ or something? Because you look like you’re about to have a stroke,” Danny speaks up from where he’s sitting next to Steve on the black leather couch.

Steve chuckles breathlessly. “No. I think I’ll be fine,” he replies and looks up at Danny with a smile. “Sorry. I’m just a little overwhelmed. I wasn’t expecting this. Especially since the doctor has told me that having kids is probably out of the question after that whole radiation story.”

Danny nods, then grins. “I guess you’re beating the odds. _Again_.”

Steve laughs. “I guess so.”

Steve can feel the moment the mood changes in the room. He looks at Danny, who is nervously chewing on his bottom lip. “Listen,” Danny begins, sounding oddly nervous. “I know we haven’t talked about having kids. I mean, I have Grace and Charlie and they love you like a second dad, but we never talked about having kids on our own. So I don’t know how you feel about this, but—“

“—Danny,” Steve interrupts his boyfriend before he can finish his speech. “This is great news. I’m really excited.” He realizes that he’s probably reacted a bit too stunned for Danny’s liking, so he leans in and gently kisses him. “I love you, and I love this baby,” he adds, putting a hand on Danny’s yet to grow belly.

Danny visibly relaxes. “That’s great news. That’s _really_ great news,” he sighs and sags against Steve. Instantly, Steve wraps an arm around his boyfriend. “We do need to make an appointment with a gynecologist, though. To confirm things.”

“Of course,” Steve agrees. “We’ll call right away, okay?”

They end up calling a gynecologist at Tripler Army Medical Center, just because they’ve both been treated there a bunch of times in the past and the people there know all about their recent medical history. The appointment is in three days, and until then, they agree not to tell anyone about the pregnancy. Simply because they want to make sure everything is alright and the way it’s supposed to be.

 

 

Later that day, after endless hours of paperwork and going over some cold case files with Lou, they’re sitting on the worn leather sofa in the McGarrett home. Well, _Steve_ is sitting on the sofa. Shortly after dinner—Chinese takeout because Danny had been craving it and Steve didn’t have the heart to complain about the MSG—they decided to watch an action movie that’s been sitting on their DVR for weeks now. Unfortunately, the food didn’t seem to agree with Danny and he ended up running off to the bathroom before the opening credits were even over. Steve had tried offering his moral support, but Danny had just sent him away.

And that’s how Steve ends up sitting by himself on the couch, listening to his boyfriend throwing up. Steve’s not usually a squeamish person, but he has to admit that the loud retching is causing his own stomach to churn.

Danny appears about ten minutes later, looking disheveled and sweaty. “Are you feeling better?” Steve asks right away, movie on pause. “Do you need anything?”

Shaking his head, Danny plops down next to Steve. “No, I’m good. I feel fine now,” he says on a weary exhale. “Let’s just finish the movie.”

Steve opens his arms and allows Danny to lean against his side. He rewinds the movie to the beginning and they make another attempt at watching it.

The first thirty minutes of the movie go by without a hitch. They laugh together and make comments about the unrealistic explosions and gunfights. The main character is just about to set an entire building on fire, when Danny suddenly wiggles out of Steve’s hold and sits up.

“Where are you going?” Steve asks with a frown. “Are you sick again?”

“No,” Danny replies before he disappears in the kitchen. Leaning forward, Steve tries to catch a glimpse of what his boyfriend is doing. He hears him open the refrigerator, followed by the freezer. There’s the rustling of a plastic baggie and the squirting of what sounds like a bottle of ketchup. When Danny returns, he’s carrying a plate and a smaller bowl.

Steve blinks. “What’s this?” He asks.

Sitting down again, Danny places both, the plate and the bowl, on his thighs. “It’s _food_ , Steven. Most humans need it to survive.”

With a grimace, Steve watches Danny dip a piece of bread into ketchup and then take a generous bite. He almost shudders. “Didn’t we have dinner less than an hour ago?” He reminds his boyfriend.

Danny huffs. “Did you miss the part where I puked it all up again? The baby needs food!”

“And this is the best you’ve found? Bread, ketchup and,” he leans forward so he can peak into the bowl, “Peppermint patties?” The combination is disgusting.

Danny stabs a finger at him, eyes narrowed. “You don’t get to comment on my eating habits, alright? I’m having cravings. I can’t do anything about them,” he explains before he takes another bite. “Beside, I know you love peppermint patties. Here, take one,” he says, offering the bowl to Steve.

At first, Steve is tempted to just say no out of principle. But then he gives in. “Fine, give me one. But keep your disgusting ketchup sandwich away from me,” he mutters as he pops the piece of chocolate into his mouth. “What happened to good old popcorn, huh?”

Danny shrugs. “You’re more than welcome to get up and get yourself some popcorn, babe. I’m not stopping you.”

Although the prospect of popcorn kind of sounds appealing, Steve’s too tired to get up and get some. So instead, he sticks his hand into the bowl and grabs some more peppermint patties. And before he knows is, he’s eaten half of the bowl.


	3. Karma is a Bitch

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

Three days later, Steve and Danny are in the waiting room at Tripler Army Medical Center, waiting to be called into Doctor Andrea Kalani’s office. While Danny is coolly thumbing through one of the many magazines available, Steve is less calm. He keeps glancing at the opposite wall, studying the pictures and posters that illustrate how carrying a baby changes the human body. And something about one’s organs getting pushed out of the way to make room for the baby makes him feel anxious. A liver shouldn’t ever look this squished.

“Mister Williams?” A young woman in white pants and a white blouse calls out when she steps into the waiting room. She smiles when Steve and Danny get up and leads them down the brightly light hallway into a warm and welcoming looking room. In the middle is a gurney, and next to it an ultrasound machine and some other devices Steve has never seen in his life. Not even after taking hundreds of trips to the hospital. He tilts his head and studies everything. “Doctor Kalani will be right with you. Please, have a seat.” They both sit down in the padded chairs and wait for the doctor to arrive.

Steve reaches for a piece of paper titled _My First Baby_. “I didn’t know there are so many things you need to pay attention to when expecting a baby,” he mutters as he skims through the countless bullet points. “Did you know you’re not allowed to eat soft cheeses?” He asks, sounding surprised and slightly shocked at the same time.

“I did know that. I already have two kids, in case you’ve forgotten,” Danny replies with an amused smirk. It’s not that Steve would ever forget about Grace and Charlie, but for one second he forgot that Danny has already been through the entry pregnancy process. Granted, not as the carrier of the babies, but that doesn’t change much. He knows what’s important and what needs to be considered. Steve, on the other hand, has no clue what he’s doing…

When the door opens, Steve and Danny get back to their feet. Steve studies the female doctor who has just walked into the room intently while she shakes his boyfriend’s hand. If he has _any_ doubt that she’ll be anything less than perfect for Danny or their baby, they’re out of here. Luckily, Doctor Andrea Kalani seems to be a kind and smart lady. Steve instantly has a good feeling in her presence, and he smiles when they shake hands.

“Detective Williams, Commander McGarrett, it’s nice to meet you,” she greets them friendly. Although she’s close to 50, her eyes make her look much younger. Her stylish blond pixie cut and the perky red glasses add to the youthful appearance.

After they have all sat down again, Doctor Kalani puts her arms on her large glass desk and smiles at Steve and Danny. “So, what can I do for you?”

Danny clears his throat. “Well, I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it was positive. And now we’re here to confirm things, and to make sure that everything is alright with the baby.”

“Great,” Doctor Kalani says with a bright smile. She grabs a pen and a notepad from one of her drawers and addresses them both again. “Let me ask you some questions at first and then we’ll do a quick ultrasound.”

Answering the questions doesn’t take more than a couple of minutes, and when the doctor asks Danny to get up and lie down on the gurney, Steve feels how his palms start to get sweaty. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but this is making him a bit nervous. Not in a bad way, but in an exciting and thrilling way.

Exactly three minutes later, they have the official confirmation. Doctor Kalani points at a tiny spot on the ultrasound’s monitor, presenting them their teeny tiny baby, which has been in Danny’s belly for eight weeks already. Steve is hit by a feeling he can’t quite place. He’s dizzy and even slightly nauseous, because this is so _real_! But at the same time, he’s so incredibly happy, he can’t even put it into words. It’s the most incredible feeling.

He’s still staring at the black and white monitor, when someone squeezes his hand. Glancing down, he meets boyfriend’s eyes. “This is our baby,” Danny breathes with tears in his eyes. Steve nods, unable to answer with words when his own emotions are getting the better of him. A new adventure is about to begin.

 

 

A few hours later, they arrive back at Steve’s house with various brochures, handouts and information sheets, and not to mention their first ultrasound photo. It’s only early afternoon, but since there aren’t any open cases and Lou and Jerry seem to have everything under control at headquarters, they decided to head home.

“I’m exhausted,” Danny sighs as he plops down on the couch with a weary exhale.

“That’s because of the pregnancy,” Steve stats the obvious. He leans down, bracing himself on his boyfriend’s knees, and presses a sweet kiss to Danny’s lips. “Why don’t you head upstairs for a nap? I can wake you in an hour or two.”

At first, it looks like Danny is going to decline the offer, but then he nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Meanwhile, I’m going to—“

“You’re not gonna join me?” Danny interrupts Steve, already tugging at his hand. “We can cuddle?”

“Cuddle?” Steve repeats, laughing. “You’re the worst cuddler _ever_. Because as soon as you fall asleep, you start moving around like crazy. Remember when you almost broke my nose because you rammed your elbow into my face?!”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Oh, stop whining, babe. C’mon.”

“I’m not whining!” Steve snaps, but allows his boyfriend to tow him up the stairs to their bedroom.

 

 

Danny is stunned to see that it’s already getting dark outside when he wakes up. Doctor Kalani is right. Carrying a baby is a strenuous activity that saps a ton of energy.

Stifling a yawn, he looks over his shoulder. A face splitting grin appears on his face when he lays eyes on Steve, face down on the mattress with his face partly hidden in the soft pillow. He’s even snoring a little. “Never taking a nap my ass,” Danny mutters as he pokes his boyfriend in the side. “Babe, hey. Wake up.”

It takes some more nudging, but eventually Steve’s eyes open. “What?” He slurs, still half-asleep. He looks adorable when he’s not hyper focused and planning to blow up the island.

Chuckling, Danny runs his fingers through his partner’s dark, and admittedly disheveled, hair. “It’s almost seven. We slept for hours.” Just then, his stomach rumbles. “How about dinner?”

“Dinner? Yeah,” Steve agrees and sits up. He rubs his face. “What are you in the mood for?”

Danny thinks about it for a moment. Unfortunately, there are a lot of things—and _smells_ —that are making him feel queasy lately. That’s why Steve mostly just goes along with whatever Danny feels like eating.

“How about Thai?” He suggests.

Steve makes a face like he’s bitten into a particularly sour lemon. “Again?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Danny juts his chin out. “You asked what I wanted, didn’t you?”

“Okay, okay. Calm down,” Steve says with a smirk as he leans over to grab his phone from the bedside table. “Your usual curry?” He asks absentmindedly as he types in a phone number.

“Yeah, sure,” Danny agrees. He leans back against the headboard as he listens to Steve order their food. But when his boyfriend orders the spicy Pad Ki Mao, he glares at him and hisses, “You had the same thing yesterday and it gave you wicked case of heartburn!” But Steve just glares back, insisting on getting his favorite noodle dish. “Whatever…” Danny mutters and gets off the bed. He has to pee—Another thing he needs to get used to.

 

 

Their dinner gets delivered thirty minutes later and they eat outside on the lanai. While Steve enjoys a cold beer with his noodles, Danny sticks with soda. Not that he minds. He loves beer, but he loves his unborn baby even more.

After dinner, they throw out the empty takeout containers and put the silver wear in the dishwasher. Getting comfortable in the living room, they take a look at baby names. Granted, the birth of their son or daughter is still months away, but they are both curious to see what names there are.

But after a while of scrolling through endless pages of male and female names, Danny notices his boyfriend’s pinched expression. He doesn’t want to be the one to say _I told you so_ , but it’s not like he didn’t warn Steve. “Shouldn’t have eaten so spicy, eh?” He asks, grinning.

Steve glowers at him. “Shut up.” Danny snickers.

However, as the saying goes, _Karma is a bitch_. Because not even fifteen minutes later, Danny’s stomach lurches and his dinner makes an ugly reappearance.


	4. Sympathy Symptoms

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

The morning sickness—Or all-day sickness as Danny prefers to call it—sticks with him like glue for the next couple of days. It’s not even a certain smell or type of food that makes him dash to the bathroom, or the nearest trashcan, it’s random odors. There’s no way to prepare or brace for it. That’s why Danny’s mood has dropped to a new low. Steve keeps telling himself it’s mood swings and hormones, and that his boyfriend can’t really do anything about it. But it’s frustrating and Steve often has to bite his tongue to keep his own temper in check.

But on days like today, when Danny makes Steve pull over at the side of the road so he can lean out of the car and throw up, Steve feels bad for him. Unfortunately, there’s nothing he can do to help except mutter words of encouragement and rub his boyfriend’s back.

“This is _your_ fault,” Danny croaks between heaves. “You did this to me! You put this baby in me!”

It takes a lot out of Steve not to roll his eyes. He knows Danny is as exited for the baby as he is, and he knows that the words that are leaving his boyfriend’s mouth aren’t really saying what he is thinking. “It’s okay. Just breathe,” Steve says, not rising to the bait.

Danny groans, hanging onto the inside door handle of the Camaro while gulping down fresh air. “Easy for you to say,” he grumbles. “You’re not the one who’s plagued by nausea and stomachaches all the damned time!”

But this is where Danny is wrong. While _he_ might be the one carrying the baby and experiencing the pregnancy symptoms first hand, Steve has a front row seat to the whole thing—And it’s getting to him in a way he never expected. Because whenever Danny is overcome by a bout of sickness, Steve’s stomach churns in uncomfortable sympathy. And even the stomachaches Danny mentioned are hitting Steve in form of light cramps. But he isn’t about to tell Danny about any of this.

Danny retches again, throwing up more of his earlier breakfast. “Do you need anything? I have a bottle of water?” Steve offers, swallowing down the swell of bile in the back of his own throat.

“No. I think I’m done,” Danny rasps, as he runs the back of his hand over his mouth. He straightens up and leans back against the leather seat. “I think it’s over for now.”

“Are you ready to head to headquarters? Or do you want to go back home? I can drop you off if—“

But Danny interrupts him before he can finish the sentence, “I’m not injured or ill, Steven. I’m _pregnant_. I’m okay to work.”

“On desk duty,” Steve corrects, stabbing a finger at his partner. “We’ve already discussed this.” And boy, did they discuss this. Two days ago. And it had been one of their loudest and longest arguments _ever_. In the end, Danny had agreed to stay behind a desk for the next couple of months. At first, while their team is still in the dark about the pregnancy, with the excuse of having reinjured his bad knee. It’s a flawless plan—Except for the dozens of times Danny pukes in a day. But Steve will come up with a smart explanation for that as well.

Danny waves a hand Steve’s off. “Yeah, yeah. Desk duty. Got it.”

“Good,” Steve says, before he starts the car and drives them toward headquarters.

 

 

When they reach the office, Danny brushes past Steve and makes a beeline for his own office without uttering another word. Steve watches him drop down behind his desk with a grumpy look on his face, and he knows his boyfriend isn’t going to come out for the next couple of hours. _“Hormones,”_ Steve thinks to himself again as he puts his car keys and other personal items on the large mahogany desk in his office. Before powering up his laptop, he wanders down the hall to the vending machine. He glances at all the sweet and salty treats on display and grimaces.

In the end, he chooses a simple bottle of water. He’s still sipping the chilled drink when Lou comes around the corner with two one-dollar bills clutched in his hands. “Hey man,” the tall man from Chicago greets as he shoves his money into the slit of the machine. He stabs at some buttons and the vending machine rumbles to life.

“Morning,” Steve replies, taking another sip of water.

Lou jerks his head toward their offices. “What’s up with Danny? I asked him what we should have for lunch and he almost bit my head off. You two fight?”

“Uh, no. He, ah… He ate something bad and now his stomach’s a bit off.” Steve explains as nonchalantly as possible. “I’ll pass.”

Looking up after he’s snatched his chocolate bar, Lou eyes Steve closely. “You don’t look so hot either, buddy. You ate the same thing?” He asks, eyes roaming over every inch of Steve’s face.

Thrown off by the question, Steve stammers around a bit before a plain and simple, “Yeah,” leaves his mouth. “We’re never going to order from that Chinese place around the corner again.”

Lou grimaces in sympathy. “Probably better,” he says, slapping Steve on the shoulder. “Lemme know if you two want to knock off early today. We don’t have case at the moment, so Jerry and I can hold down the fort.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks,” Steve calls after him. As soon as Lou disappears around the corner, he sags against the vending machine and rubs his forehead. He cannot wait to tell his team about the real reason for Danny’s mood swings and nausea, because this stammering around and coming up with excuses isn’t going to work forever.

 

 

Two weeks pass without much change. Danny’s still moody and grumpy most of the time, and his stomach rebels when someone so much as _mentions_ food. And while Steve tries to be as supportive and understanding as humanly possible, it often happens that he snaps back at his partner, which results in an argument most of the time. Steve feels bad about it, and he knows that the feeling is mutual. He’s also still fighting his own body’s messed up response to his partner’s pregnancy…

Fortunately, they also have good days. Because just recently, right around the twelve week mark, Danny started showing the tiniest bit. For someone who doesn’t know about anything, it’s not obvious, but to Steve, the little swell of his boyfriend’s abdomen his hard to miss. And it’s even harder for him to keep his hands off. Danny doesn’t mind the constant touches and cuddles—At least 99% of the time. In fact, he even asks for them when he’s in a good mood. The behavior kind of reminds Steve of a cat who wants to get petted. But when he’s fed up with the fondling, he’s quick to tell Steve just that.

“We’ve been waiting for ages,” Danny grumbles when they’re sitting in the waiting room of Doctor Kalani’s office for the three-month checkup.

Steve sighs. “Can’t be much longer,” he mutters and shifts slightly on the purple plastic chair. While Danny seems to have a relatively okay day what morning sickness concerns, Steve’s stomach’s been churning since he’s opened his eyes. And for the first time, he actually had to throw up. Granted, all that came up was some water and bitter bile, but it was nasty nonetheless. He swallowed an antiemetic, but it didn’t help much.

Only a few minutes later, Doctor Kalani’s assistant Katy enters the waiting room with a kind smile firmly in place. “The doctor is ready for you,” she tells them and Steve and Danny follow her to a treatment room.

The examination is quick and straightforward. Andrea Kalani takes Danny’s vitals, checks on the baby and prints out a new ultrasound picture for them to take home. To everyone’s relief, things are looking exactly the way they’re supposed to.

“Now’s a good time to tell family and friends,” Doctor Kalani suggests with a smile. She looks at Danny. “You’ve passed twelve weeks, which is considered the most critical part of a pregnancy, and things are looking fantastic.”

“That’s great,” Danny says with a happy smile. He’s literally glowing, and the sight of it makes Steve’s heart feel warm and fuzzy.

The doctor returns the smile. “If you don’t have any more questions, I’ll see you again in one month,” she says, already closing Danny’s file.

Before she’s even finisher speaking, Danny’s already on his feet. “Thank you,” he says as he eagerly reaches out to shake her hand. Then he turns to Steve and mutters, “I gotta pee.” With that, he rushes out of the room, leaving a chuckling doctor and a stunned Steve behind.

“Do you think I should tell him that those trips to the bathroom aren’t going to get less frequent?” Doctor Kalani grins as she stands up, putting her pen into the breast pocket of her white coat.

Steve smiles. “I think he knows. He’s already asked me to install a toilet right next to the bed so he doesn’t have to get up all the time.”

“At least he’s inventive,” she laughs.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I drew the line when _adult diapers_ came up,” Steve explains with a grin.

They’re on their way to leave the examination room, when the doctor turns to face Steve. “So, tell me, how are you holding up?”

“Me?” Steve asks, a bit taken aback. “I’m good. I’m great. It’s just…” He trails off, suddenly not sure if he really wants to share what he’s going through. He doesn’t want to come across as whiney.

“Just what?” Doctor Kalani prods, narrowing her eyes at him, as if she’s trying to read his mind.

Steve sighs and runs a hand down his face. He glances down the hallway, glad to see that Danny isn’t back yet. “I’ve been having some… some _issues_ ,” he explains, not sure exactly how to explain his situation.

Doctor Kalani frowns. “What kind of issues?”

“I’ve been having bouts of nausea and some stomach cramping since finding out about Danny’s pregnancy. I’ve tried different pills and stuff, but nothing helped. I don’t know what’s going on with me. I’ve been dealing with radiation poisoning recently, but it’s been getting better. I don’t know what _this_ is now. And I don’t want to disappoint Danny, but I think that, maybe, I’m not ready to be a dad…” Everything is just spilling out now. Everything he’s thought about over the course of the last couple of weeks is just tumbling out of his mouth. His deepest doubts and worries.

Doctor Kalani reaches out and puts a gentle hand on his arm. “Steve,” she says softly, addressing him by his name. “What you’re going through is completely normal. It’s not easy for a partner or husband to see a loved one sick and unwell. Trust me when I say that you’re not the only one suffering from this. In fact, there’s even a name for it. It’s called _Couvade Syndrome_.”

“Couv—What?” Steve asks, confused.

“Couvade Syndrome,” the doctor repeats. “Also called _sympathy pregnancy_. It’s when someone experiences some of the same symptoms as his or her pregnant partner. It’s quite common, actually. Some just get hit by it a little harder than others,” she explains with a smile, squeezing Steve’s arm. “Don’t worry. You’re going to be fine. Just try to relax. Stress tends to make things worse.”

Somehow, that simple explanation makes Steve feel a whole lot better. Everything is just in his head, and as soon as Danny starts to feel better, _he_ will feel better as well. Some of the nagging doubts fall away and Steve smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” the doctor replies. Then, she motions down the hallway. “You probably should get Danny something to eat, or he might devour the entire bowl.”

Turning his head, Steve snorts when he spots Danny in front of a large glass bowl filled with colorful candy. He’s already unwrapped a bunch of them and is enthusiastically popping them into his mouth. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he chuckles. He quickly shakes hands with the doctor before he walks over to Danny. “Hungry?” He asks, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Starving!” Danny says around the candy in his mouth.

Steve presses a brief kiss to Danny’s temple and steers him away from the unhealthy sweets. “How about we go have some lunch? Rainbow Drive-In?”

Danny’s eyes literally start to shine in excitement. “ _Now_ you’re speaking my language!”

Laughing, Steve leads his pregnant boyfriend out of the doctor’s office. And for the first time in a while, his stomach feels settled and calm.


	5. Sharing the News

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

“Did you buy tomato sauce? You didn’t forget the tomato sauce, did you?” Danny ambushes Steve as soon as he steps through the door with a heavy paper bag from Whole Foods in each arm. Maneuvering his way into the kitchen without tripping over anything, Steve sets the bags down on the kitchen isle.

“Yeah, I bought tomato sauce,” he says and waves a hand at the overfilled bags. “Somewhere in there.”

Danny instantly starts to dig through the first bag. Steve winces when a yogurt falls out and drops to the ground, breaking open and spilling everywhere. “You’re making a mess. Calm down. It’s just sauce,” he sighs as he walks over to the sink to grab a wet towel to clean up the floor. Not that it’s going to do any good, because Danny’s been cooking in the kitchen for well over two hours now, and it looks like a bomb has gone off. There’s food _everywhere_.

“It’s not _just_ tomato sauce,” Danny corrects. “I cannot make my mother’s recipe without it.”

Steve knows when to pick his battles, so he just nods. Crouching down, he starts cleaning the tiled floor. “It smells really good.”

“Thanks,” Danny says somewhere above his head. “I’m almost done with the—What’s this?”

Hearing the change in his boyfriend’s voice, Steve looks up. He grabs onto the kitchen counter and pulls himself up, so he can look at Danny. “What is what?”

Danny is glaring at the tomato sauce as if it has personally insulted him. “This isn’t the brand I wanted.”

“Are you serious?” Steve grumbles and rolls his eyes. “It’s tomato sauce, made out of tomatoes, just like every other tomato sauce.”

“Marina’s is not _just like every other tomato sauce_. Marina’s is _the_ tomato sauce. My mother never uses anything different for her recipes!” Danny explains, setting down the jar Steve’s bought with a huff. “I cannot cook with this.”

Steve grits his teeth. “You’re not serious, are you?”

Glaring at him, Danny nods sharply. “Of course I’m serious!” He says, voice rising in volume. “The taste of the lasagna is going to be off!”

“Danny, it’s just tomato sauce!” Steve tries again to reason with his boyfriend. “Just throw some herbs in there and no one is going to taste the difference.”

Danny narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, causing the apron to pull tight over his chest. “It doesn’t work like that!” He grounds out. “Lunch is ruined now!”

Steve’s patience is slowly waning and he has to press his lips together to stop himself from saying something he’s most likely going to regret. He tries to be as patient as possible with Danny, he really is. But his boyfriend isn’t making it easy. “I’m going to take a shower,” he says flatly and turns around. “The others are going to be here in an hour. Either use the damn sauce or order pizza. I don’t care.” With that, he stalks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When he reaches the bedroom, Steve sits down on the bed with a weary sigh. He drops his head in his hands and presses his fingertips into his eyes until bright spots appear. This pregnancy is much more difficult then expected. He tries his absolute best to keep his temper in check when Danny has one of his mood swings, but it’s getting harder and harder. And he feels guilty for snapping back. But he cannot just shut up and swallow everything down. Sometimes, he feels like he’s literally choking on a short-tempered reply.

Today’s supposed to be the day they tell their Ohana about the baby. And Steve knows that their friends are going to be excited about it, but right now, it’s just not easy. And it’s not hard to pick up on the tension between the two of them. Steve blows out a long breath.

He doesn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs until the door creaks softly when it’s pushed open. He doesn’t need to look up to know it’s Danny. The bed dips next to him. “I’m sorry,” Danny says quietly. “I don’t know what’s going on with me…”

Dropping his hands away from his face, Steve shakes his head. “No, _I’m_ sorry. You’re pregnant, and I need to be more understanding.”

“I might be pregnant, but that’s no excuse for being grouchy and cranky all the time,” Danny says, and Steve hears the slightest smile in his voice.

Steve licks his lips and looks at his boyfriend. “What is happening to us?” He asks, softly.

Danny’s gaze softens and he wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulder. “Babe, nothing is happening to us. We’re good. No one said having a baby is a walk in the park. But we’ll get through this. Because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve responds as he pulls Danny closer.

They remain in this position for a few minutes before Danny slowly pulls away. “How about you go take a shower? I’ll finish the lasagna in the meantime.”

“What about the tomato sauce?” Steve asks.

Danny waves his hand. “Eh, you’re right. Some herbs and spices and no one can tell the difference. After all, they eat seaweed and other weird stuff on this island. So their taste buds are screwed up anyway,” he says with a grin. “Let’s go, move it. You smell.”

Smiling, Steve gets up. “Yes, sir.” He pulls his shirt over his head and smirks when he notices the way Danny stares at his abs. “Like what you see?” He chuckles.

“Don’t do that,” Danny says, stabbing a finger at him. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Fine,” Steve says, as he deliberately flexes his muscles. He knows what this does to his partner.

Danny swallows as he tears his eyes away from Steve’s body. “If you behave,” he says, voice hoarse. “We can have some fun tonight.”

Steve grins. Since becoming pregnant, a lot of things have changed, but Danny’s desire to have sex is **not** one of them.

 

 

“This lasagna is the best I’ve ever had,” Lou moans before he shoves another fork loaded with the Italian dish into his mouth. He hums in pleasure and Danny’s surprised he isn’t crying tears of joy.

“I agree. It’s totally delicious,” Jerry butts in. “I could eat an entire pot all by myself.”

Danny’s already pushing his chair back. “There’s plenty more. Let me grab you another plate.”

But before he can get up, his boyfriend stops him with a hand on his arm. “I got it,” Steve says as he quickly gets to his feet. He grabs Jerry’s empty plate and points at Danny’s. “You want more too?” At Danny’s nod, he picks that plate up as well and disappears into the kitchen. Noelani smiles knowingly at Danny.

The rest of their lunch goes by quickly and before long, they’re all enjoying dessert. Tiramisu—A secret recipe by Danny’s grandmother.

Danny has already devoured half of his plate—A serving without Marsala—when he notices that Steve is looking at him in order to catch his attention. He doesn’t need to guess to figure out what his partner is trying to tell him. Putting down his fork, Danny clears his throat. “Uh, guys. Steve and I… We need to tell you something.”

Jerry’s gaze snaps up. “Don’t tell me he finally proposed?” He blurts out, looking at Steve and then back at Danny.

Danny snorts. “No,” he says. “It’s something else.”

“Steve is running for governor?” Jerry guesses again.

“What? No!” Steve says with a grimace. “How’d you even come up with that?”

“It’s possible…” Jerry mutters with a shrug.

Lou sighs dramatically. “Alright. Why don’t you tell us the _real_ reason already?”

Danny glances sideways at his boyfriend, and Steve smiles, giving him the go ahead. So he does. “Well. Steve and I, we are going to have a baby. I’m pregnant.”

For a few seconds, no one speaks. Then, Jerry and Lou start cheering loudly. Before Danny knows what’s going on, he finds himself wrapped in one of Jerry’s well-known bear hugs. He can swear he can hear his spine crack. Thankfully, Steve comes to his rescue. “Alright, big guy, don’t crush the man with the baby,” he says, slapping Jerry’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

Jerry blushes and quickly lets go of Danny. “Yeah. Of course. Sorry,” he apologizes. Danny can tell that his boyfriend is about to say something more, but before he can so much as open his mouth, Jerry has wrapped his arms around him. “I’m just so excited for you guys!” Danny laughs.

“Looks like I missed something,” a new voice says, and when Danny turns around, he sees Kamekona coming around the house.

Grinning, Danny waves at the free chair next to Noelani’s. “You’re just in time for a cold beer, delicious dessert and some great news,” he teases as he shares a smile with Steve.

 

 

A few hours later, their guests have left and Danny is admittedly tired. He’s glad that Steve offers to do the dishes and clean up the things that are left from their little get together. And while his boyfriend is busy cleaning, up he is dozing on the couch, half asleep already while a baseball game plays on TV.

Danny comes awake a bit more when the couch dips beside him. Cracking his eyes open, he blinks up at Steve. “Wanna watch a movie?” He mumbles, then yawns.

Steve chuckles. “You want to watch a movie? Now? You’re barely awake.”

“No, no. I’m up,” he slurs and pushes himself into a position that looks less slouched. “We have a bunch of things on the DVR. And for once, I’m not suffering from any kind of pregnancy related sickness.”

“I…” Steve’s voice trails off and Danny sees the exact moment his boyfriend’s expression changes from amused to tense.

Danny frowns. “What?” But Steve doesn’t answer. The furrow between his brows deepens and he seems to swallow repeatedly. “Hey, babe. What’s going on?” Danny tries again.

Instead of answering, Steve suddenly scrambles to his feet and rushes out of the living room. Danny blinks in surprise. He has no idea what’s going on—Until he hears the familiar sound of retching. That’s one thing he’s become very accustomed with over the course of the last few weeks. Quickly, Danny gets up as well and follows his boyfriend.

The door to the bathroom is slightly ajar and Danny carefully pushes it open. He’s met with the view of Steve, kneeling on the tiled ground with his head hanging over the toilet bowl. He grimaces in sympathy. “Oh babe,” he sighs as he steps closer. Steve is still heaving miserable, so Danny does the only thing he can do. He goes to the sink and wets a towel. It’s really helpful, he knows from experience.

“Sorry,” Steve croaks when he’s done throwing up. He flushes the toilet and pulls himself to his feet. “I know you’ve spent a lot of time in the kitchen today.”

Danny shakes his head and runs his hand down his boyfriend’s sweaty cheek. It feels a little clammy. “Don’t apologize. Are you still feeling sick?”

Steve rubs at his forehead. “No, I’m fine.”

“Fine?” Danny repeats. “I’m pretty sure you’re _not_ fine. What even brought this on? Did you eat too much? Is it still the radiation poisoning?” When he speaks those words out loud, his chest tightens in fear. The doctor has told them that the radiation poisoning has left Steve’s body, and that there aren’t any complications—Yet.

With a heavy sigh, Steve slumps against the sink. “No, that’s not it,” he says, easing some of Danny’s tension.

“What is it then?” Danny prods. “Do you have a stomach bug?”

Steve winces. “God, I hope not.”

Danny can’t help but roll his eyes now. “Steven,” he warns. He wants to know what’s going on. _Now_.

“It’s really silly,” Steve begins.

“Try me,” Danny replies and crosses his arms over his chest.

Danny doesn’t know what exactly he expects to hear, but what Steve tells him about sympathy symptoms and something called Couvade Syndrome definitely wasn’t something he considered. They’re still standing in the tiny downstairs bathroom when Steve finishes explaining what Doctor Kalani has told him. “Huh,” Danny says for lack of anything better to say.

Steve runs a hand down his face. “I told you it’s silly,” he grumbles, and it sounds like he’s annoyed. But not annoyed with Danny, no. Annoyed with _himself_. And Danny can guess why. For someone like Steve, a control freak through and through, not being able to be in control of his own body is the worst.

“No, babe. It’s not silly,” Danny calms him down. “It’s really sweet, actually.”

Steve snorts. He’s finally got some color back on his cheeks. “What about puking is cute to you?”

“Not the puking, you idiot. That’s gross. I’m talking about you being this invested in this pregnancy. I know this is completely new to you. But, in my opinion, you’re doing a great job at being a dad-to-be,” Danny explains with a smile. “And if you’re suffering from some morning sickness, that’s okay. We can take turns in the bathroom. It also explains your awful moodiness,” he jokes with a cheeky grin.

Steve splutters. “ _My_ moodiness! You’re the one to talk!”

Laughing, Danny tugs at his boyfriend’s shirtsleeve. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs.”

“Upstairs? I thought you wanted to watch a movie?”

Grinning, Danny runs his hand down Steve’s back, toying with the waistband of his jeans. “I have something more entertaining in mind…”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Danny purrs. “ _After_ you’ve brushed your teeth, though.”


	6. Of Brothers and Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I updated this story. But here's chapter 6!

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

Before they know it, Danny passes the 14th week. The morning sickness and general flu-like symptoms have mostly abated by now and even Steve feels like himself again. Doctor Kalani had been right.

At this point, Danny also can’t deny the pregnancy anymore. His pants aren’t properly buttoning anymore and his shirts pull tight around his middle. Reluctantly, he agrees to go to the mall with Steve and buy clothes from the maternity section. The fact that Steve is totally confused about how some of the items are worn or used makes the frustrating shopping trip a tiny bit more bearable. And when they reach the baby section—Because they simply can’t resist taking a look around—they both fall in love with the wide selection of cute outfits and accessories. They end up buying not only things for Danny, but also some stuff for their unborn baby. Everything in gender-neutral colors, of course, because they still don’t know if they’re going to have a boy or a girl.

On the way back home, they make a pit stop at Kamekona’s to get lunch. The large Hawaiian man is ecstatic to see them and offers them the daily special to a discounted price—Something that surprised both Steve and Danny immensely. Discount isn’t something Kamekona offers to just anyone.

While Kamekona rambles on and on about his youngest cousin who has just given birth to two healthy 10 pound twin boys, Steve’s mind drifts off. Summer break is almost over and school is about to start, which means that Grace and Charlie are returning from England. And because they can’t wait any longer to share the good news, Danny called Rachel and persuaded her to let him have the kids for the rest of the week. Thankfully, Rachel had agreed. So, in less than three hours, they get to pick up Danny’s children. Now they only need to figure out how exactly they’re going to tell them.

Steve’s pulled back from his thoughts when Danny makes a chocking sound and almost jumps from the table. “Please!” his boyfriend says loudly. “I don’t need to know what your cousins _downstairs area_ looked after the birth.”

In that moment, Steve is glad that he’s apparently missed some _very_ vivid details about the birth of Kamekona’s new family members. He doesn’t need to hear that right after lunch—And neither does Danny, based on the greenish pallor of his skin. Steve snorts. “I think that was enough story time for today,” he chuckles, and slaps the large man on the back. “Danny and I need to get going anyway. Thanks for lunch.” Steve stands up and pulls his partner, who looks like he might puke all over the place any moment, up with him. With a gentle hand on Danny’s lower back, he steers him toward the parked Camaro.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to give birth to a melon-sized human being, after all,” Danny mutters as he drops into the passenger seat. He swallows thickly. “That was… graphic.”

Steve can’t help but smile. He reaches over and gently pats Danny’s thigh. “You’ll be fine.”

“Easy for you to say!” Danny snaps. “You’re not the one who has to go through labor! _You_ don’t have to put up with the crippling pain. No one is going to slice you open like a piece of meat.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s overly dramatic words, Steve decides to play it save. He leans over the console between them and catches Danny’s face in his hands. “Danno,” he says soothingly and kisses him. “Relax, okay? I’ll be with you every step of the way. You don’t have to go through any of this by yourself. I’m here.”

Danny seems to deflate. He sighs heavily and reaches up to cover Steve’s hands with his own. “I know. Sorry. Those hormones are messing with me…” He admits sheepishly.

Smiling, Steve leans a bit closer and tenderly kisses the tip of Danny’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Danny breathes. For a second, there’s just the two of them in the universe, until Danny pulls back. “Alright. Let’s go home. I gotta pee.”

 

 

“Stop fidgeting,” Danny tells his partner, who’s sitting in the recliner with his right leg bouncing. The fingers of his left hand are nervously tugging on a loose thread from his shorts.

“I’m not fidgeting,” Steve replies with a bit of heat to his voice. Another sign that he’s on edge.

Danny rolls his eyes before he glares pointedly at the still bouncing leg. “Yes, you _are_.”

Only now does Steve seem to notice his unmistakable body language. He instantly stops everything and blushes. “Okay, maybe I am a tad bit nervous.”

“A tad bit?” Danny chuckles. “You’re a bundle of nerves, babe.”

Steve sighs and rubs his neck. “I’m just nervous. What if they’re not as excited about the baby as we are? What if they don’t want any more siblings? What are we gonna do then?”

Danny gets off the couch and walks over to his boyfriend. He gets behind the chair and reaches forward to massage Steve’s tense shoulders. “Stop. Grace and Charlie are going to be happy about it. I know it. We’ll sit them down, offer some ice cream, talk about their vacation and then tell them.”

Before Steve can answer, they hear a car pull up. Glancing over his shoulder and out the window, Danny sees his ex-wife’s Mercedes in the driveway. “They’re here,” he announces, even though Steve has probably already figured that out.

Only ten seconds later, the front door flies open and a blond blur rushes inside. “Danno!” Charlie screams and lunges himself at his father. Danny catches his son with a low grunt. He’s not supposed to lift anything heavier than 20 pounds, but he’ll make an exception.

“Hey,” he says and presses a kiss to his son’s rosy cheek. “How was summer break?”

“Amazing!” Charlie says with a wide grin. “I ate a lot of biscuits!”

Danny chuckles and tickles his son playfully. “You did, eh?”

Charlie nods eagerly. Then his eyes drift over to something behind Danny and the boy starts squirming. “Uncle Steve!” He shrieks happily, and Danny has to be careful not to drop him. He winces when a knee catches him in the side of the stomach, but thankfully Steve is right there to save the day. Scooping Charlie up in his own arms, Steve tosses him in the air.

“Hey buddy. I’ve missed you!” Steve says with a beaming smile, which melts Danny’s heart. Grace and Charlie might not be the former SEAL’s biological kids, but he loves them like they were.

Danny is so focused on watching the warm reunion between his two favorite men in the world, that he doesn’t notice the arrival of Grace. Her surprised gasp of, “Dad? What _happened_?!” pulls him out of his musing and his head whips back to the front door. He sees both his daughter and ex-wife standing there, rooted to the spot, staring at his belly. All his plans of telling the kids about the baby while sitting down with some ice dream have just flown out the window.

“Uh…” he stammers awkwardly and glances to his right at his boyfriend, begging for help.

“Hey guys,” Steve says as he puts Charlie back down. “How was the trip?”

Rachel clears her throat. “I was very nice, thank you,” she says, trying to sound like she’s not as surprised and shocked as she so clearly is. But Grace isn’t as easily distracted, and Danny has to remind himself that his daughter isn’t a little girl anymore.

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Danny says with a nod toward the table. “I think we’ve got a lot of things to talk about.”

 

 

Two hours later, Steve, Danny, Grace and Charlie are sitting outside on the lanai. Charlie is contentedly eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream, while Grace studies the ultra sound pictures of her brother or sister. For once, her smartphone isn’t the most interesting thing in the room. Thankfully, things turned out exactly the way Danny had predicted after the first initial shock. Grace and Charlie are both super excited for their new sibling.

Steve reaches for Danny’s hand under the table and squeezes it. “You were right,” he whispers.

“Of course I was,” Danny smirks.

They are just about to order dinner, when Steve feels his phone vibrate against his thigh. Fishing it out of his pocket, he glances at the screen, displeased to see it’s HPD. “Be right back,” he mutters and gets up. He walks out of the kids’ hearing range before he answers the call. “McGarrett.” He listens to the officer’s voice for a few moments, before hanging up again with a scowl.

When he turns around, Danny is already looking him. “Work?” He asks.

Steve nods and runs a hand down his face. “Yeah,” he confirms and glances at Grace and Charlie. He doesn’t want to give to many details in their presence. “It’s the Robertson case. I’ll head over to—“

“Whoa, stop right there,” Danny interrupts him with a raised hand. “What do you mean, _I_? You meant _we_ , correct?”

Steve fixes Danny with a hard stare. “No. I meant just me. _I_ am going. You are going to stay right here.” He can tell his partner is not happy about that decision. Not happy at all. Especially because the Robertson case had hit close to home for Danny from the start. Two brothers, of whom the younger one had gotten involved with some really bad guys. The other had a young son, which had been put in the crossfire. Now, the younger brother is still missing, along with his nephew.

Danny shoves his chair back and gets to his feet. He’s still much shorter, but what he lacks in height, he makes up in volume. “You’re not going alone. I’m your partner!”

Realizing that Danny isn’t going to just surrender to his request, Steve crosses his arms over his chest and pulls himself to his full height, towering over his boyfriend. “I’m not alone. Lou is there, and HPD. You are _pregnant_ , in case you’ve forgotten. And the kids are here.”

“I am not an invalid, Steve! I want to be there,” Danny insists. “And Grace can babysit. She’s done it plenty of times before.”

“Danny—“

“No, Steven. I’m going,” Danny demands. “I promise I’ll stay out of any action that might occur, alright? But I want to be there. That case is…” He pauses and clears his throat. “It’s important to me.”

There’s a brief flicker of emotional pain in Danny’s eyes and Steve doesn’t have it in him to deny Danny’s wish any longer. “Fine,” he agrees with a sigh. But he has this uncomfortable feeling in his gut that this decision might come back to haunt him.


	7. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling a bit with this story right now, and I'm not sure this chapter makes sense... It took me forever to finish it.

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

In the end, Danny has to admit that he should have listened to Steve. Glancing down at his arm, he eyes the bloody wound he acquired during the unexpected shootout. No one had thought that David Robertson would have a gun. It’s only a graze, a superficial injury, but he can’t deny that it hurts like a bitch. The prodding of the young paramedic isn’t helping, and he winces when the guy pours antiseptic over the injury.

From where he’s sitting in the back of an ambulance, Danny can see Steve pacing with his phone glued to his right ear. His mouth is pulled into a thin line and his free hand is on his hip. Whoever’s on the other end of the line isn’t putting him in a good mood. On the contrary.

“The wound doesn’t need stitches, but you need to keep your arm as still as possible and the bandage dry,” the paramedic interrupts Danny’s musing. Looking up, he sees the guy taking off his bloody gloves. “If it starts to itch or burn, please go to the hospital right away.”

Danny’s been through this. Multiple times, actually, and he knows what to do and what not to do. Nodding his thanks, he gets up, grabs his discarded vest and heads over to where Steve is still pacing like a caged animal. When he’s a few feet away, the former SEAL ends his call and turns toward him.

“Get in the car,” Steve demands, voice flat.

“Who were you talking to? The governor?” Danny asks, completely ignoring the demand. Although they have David Robertson in custody now, they still don’t know where his niece is. So the case isn’t over yet.

Steve clenches his yaw. “I said, get in the car, Danny,” he repeats. “I won’t ask again.” His blue eyes, the ones that usually look at Danny with affection and love, are glinting angrily.

“Don’t order me around,” Danny counters defensively. He crosses his arms over his chest, and it takes a lot for him not to flinch when the pain in his upper arm spikes. But he’s not letting Steve see that. He’s made an error, sure, but he’s not a child that can be commanded around.

“Danny,” Steve grits out in warning.

“We haven’t found Nancy yet. The case isn’t over!”

“It is over for you!” The loudly spoken words cause some officers to turn toward them, but no one dares to say anything. “Lou and HPD can handle the rest.”

Danny huffs. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Taking a step closer and getting into his partner’s personal space, Steve glares down at him. “It means that I am taking you off this case.”

Danny feels anger surge to the surface. “You have no right to—“

“Actually, I do. I am your boss,” Steve replies coldly. “I’m taking you home. You are done.”

Barely contained rage curses through Danny’s body. How dare Steve do this? Making him stay behind in the car or behind a desk is one thing, but taking him off the case completely? That’s unacceptable! No one could have known that there would be a gunfight! “You can’t be serious.”

“I am completely serious,” Steve growls. They glare at each other for a few seconds, before Steve spins around and stalks over to the parked Camaro. His entire body is tense and everyone that steps into his path is quick to skid away. Even a blind person could see the tension rolling off of Steve in waves.

Because he doesn’t want to cause a scene here in public, Danny blows out a deep breath and follows his boyfriend. He climbs in the car on the passenger side and slams the door closed. Steve doesn’t even look at him as he turns on the engine and pulls out of the parking lot with squealing tires.

 

 

When they arrive at home, Steve doesn’t wait for Danny to get out of the car. He just stomps across the front yard to the door, unlocks it and disappears inside. Blowing out a deep breath, Danny follows his boyfriend. The 20-minute drive—during which neither man has said a single word—gave Danny some time to think. He can understand why this situation is making Steve mad. He’s the leader of Five-0, and he feels responsible for everyone’s safety. But that doesn’t mean he needs to be a jerk about it. Accidents happen. Getting shot at isn’t uncommon in their line of work. Granted, being pregnant and getting shot at is a bit different…

Danny can’t see Steve when he steps into the house. They’re both still riled up and the adrenalin is making them antsy. But they need to talk.

“Steve?” Danny calls out, crossing the living room. When he enters the kitchen, he finds his partner by the sink, gulping down a beer. He sighs. “We gotta talk.”

Steve doesn’t put the bottle down until it’s completely empty. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before fixing Danny with a firm stare. “Then talk. You do whatever the hell you want anyway.” He sounds bitter, and Danny has a hard time recognizing his usually calm and collected boyfriend. Ever since this pregnancy started, Steve’s been different.

“What is going on with you? Why are you like this?” Danny asks. It’s obviously the wrong thing to say, because he sees an invisible wall slam into place around Steve and his emotions.

The former SEAL shakes his head. “This isn’t about me, Danny. This is about you. You and your stubbornness! I told you not to tag along. You didn’t listen! Robertson could have _killed_ you!”

“But he didn’t,” Danny says, voice getting louder as well. “It’s just a scratch!” On some level, he knows that Steve is right. He should have stayed behind. He put himself and their unborn baby in danger.

Suddenly, Steve closes his eyes. He looks weary, all of a sudden. “I’m done arguing with you,” he says and pushes off the kitchen counter. He brushes past Danny and makes a beeline for the beach. Danny watches him shed his clothes as he briskly marches down to the water’s edge, before diving in.

Danny watches him cut through the waves with knifelike movements, and he feels a deep ache in his chest. Steve goes swimming to clear his head when things are getting too much for him, and Danny hates that he’s the reason for this. It shouldn’t be like this. They should be excited and happy, not arguing all the time. The pregnancy has changed a lot of things, and their dynamic seems off. They’re both short-tempered and running low on patience. All they do is bicker and nag each other.

Hanging his head, Danny briefly closes his eyes. Their current relationship is a mess. They need to clear the air. Soon, before it’s too late.

 

 

Steve’s muscles are burning by the time he makes it back to the beach. A momentary wave of dizziness washes over him when stands up in the shallow waters, and he has to take a deep breath to clear his foggy head. He might have taken it a bit too far. And he’s not just talking about his workout.

Making his way to the lanai on rubbery legs, he’s surprised to see the house in darkness. The sun is already beginning to set, but there’s no light in the living room or the kitchen.

He grabs one of the towels he put outside to dry the day before, and rubs it over his head and chest. When he enters the living room, he looks around, expecting Danny to sit on the couch. But he’s not there. “Danny?” He calls out, but doesn’t receive an answer. After checking each room downstairs, he jogs up the stairs, two at the time. His boyfriend isn’t one to go to bed early, so he can’t help but panic a little.

Fortunately, his fear is unnecessary, because when he opens the door to their bedroom, he finds Danny. Sprawled on his right side, his partner takes up most of the large bed. Because instead of sleeping like a normal person, he’s lying across both sides, with his face pressed into Steve’s pillow. Despite their earlier fight, Steve can’t help but smile a bit. “Good night, Danno,” he whispers quietly and retreats from the room.

Downstairs, Steve takes a quick shower in the guest bathroom. He makes himself a sandwich, which he eats in front of the TV. It doesn’t take long for his eyelids to become heavy, and before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.

 

 

A creaking sound startles Steve a few hours later. His eyes pop open and he tenses. In an instant, he’s wide-awake. Then, a familiar sleepy sounding voice makes him relax. “Why aren’t you coming to bed?”

“Must have fallen asleep,” Steve admits as he rubs a hand down his face. He sits up and turns to face Danny, who is standing by the stairs in his sleeping pants and a blue shirt. His hair is messy and sticking up at odd angles. But even sleep-drunk, he still looks gorgeous.

Danny nods, then walks over to Steve. He sits down next to him with a sigh. “I’m sorry about today. I should have listened to you. I took a stupid risk.”

Steve chuckles. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” The answer is a peace offering. And if Danny’s eye roll is anything to go by, then the offering is accepted.

“You never apologize for taking stupid risks. Ever,” Danny corrects.

“Not true,” Steve protests. “I do apologize.”

“Oh yeah? When was the last time?”

Somewhere along their conversation, Steve has wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders. He pulls him closer. “Now,” he says. “Because I need to apologize as well. I shouldn’t have treated you like a kid. I’m sorry.”

Leaning over, Danny kisses him. The touch of their lips sends an electric shock down Steve’s spine. It feels good.

“How about we go upstairs?” Danny suggests when he pulls back. “It’s been a long day.” Agreeing, Steve stands up, and together, they make their way upstairs and into their comfortable bed. They can work this out. Steve is sure about that.


	8. It's a...

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

A few weeks later, right when Danny hits the 20-week mark, they have another appointment with Doctor Kalani. This time, it’s to find out the gender of their unborn baby. While Danny is sure he’s having a boy (“I’m carrying him, which means I practically already know the gender.”), Steve thinks it’s going to be a girl (“I feel a girl, Danno. I’m 100% sure we’re having a daughter.”). Thankfully, since their blowout after the Robertson case, this has been their biggest disagreement. Otherwise, things are going pretty smooth between them. 

When they’re led into the doctor’s office by one of Doctor Kalani’s assistants, Danny is asked to lay down on the gurney and pull up his shirt. The girl that showed them into the room lets them know that the doctor will be right with them, before pulling out a bunch of medical supplies. 

“She can’t be more than 16,” Steve whispers as he watches her prepare a syringe. “I’m not letting her come near you with that needle!” 

Chuckling, Danny reaches for his boyfriend’s hand and squeezes it. “Relax, babe. She’s just preparing that stuff for Doctor Kalani. She won’t touch me.” Steve doesn’t look convinced, his eyes never leaving the girl. Danny loves his boyfriend’s protectiveness, but he’s a bit scared Steve is going to lunge across the gurney and knock the syringe out of her hand. To make sure he’s going to stay put, he tugs at his hand. “Hey, come here.” It takes a bit of strength, but eventually Steve’s face is three inches from Danny’s. “Kiss me.” That is something he doesn’t need to say twice. Steve’s soft lips meet his, and Danny smells the lingering taste of coffee. He hums. “Coffee. I miss coffee.” 

Steve smiles against his lips. “You are allowed to have a bit of coffee, you know.” 

“Yeah, but the baby keeps me up every night anyway, so I’m not going to add caffeine to this,” he explains, patting his stomach. Steve just nods in understanding, a small smile on his lips. 

Just then, there’s a knock on the door. Both men turn their heads and see Doctor Kalani enter. “Good morning, gentlemen,” she greets them. After shaking hands with both of them, she glances down at her clipboard. “How are you feeling, Danny?” 

“I’m good. Nausea is getting less and less frequent and I’m feeling less tired,” he replies with a happy smile. He’s sure that his improved wellbeing also helped with his and Steve’s strained relationship. 

“That’s good to hear,” the doctor says. “I will take your blood pressure and temperature first. Then we will do an ultrasound to check on the baby. But before we do that…” She turns toward Steve. “How are you feeling, Steve?” 

Steve blinks, obviously taken aback by the question. “I, uhm, I’m good.” 

“No nausea, no stomach aches, no cramps?” 

“Uhm… No.” Steve’s blushing. He’s really blushing. Danny bites his tongue to keep from making a comment. He knows this whole sympathy symptoms things was hard on his boyfriend. 

Measuring the blood pressure and taking the temperature takes way too long for Danny’s liking. All he wants is to finally know if they are having a boy or a girl. And he knows that Steve feels the same way. 

“Alright, let’s do this! You two want to know the gender, correct?” Doctor Kalani asks while she smears sticky gel all over Danny’s curved belly. 

“Yes,” is the answer, which comes from both men at once. 

Doctor Kalani chuckles. “Okay then. Let’s take a look.” Out of the corners of his eyes, Danny sees Steve lean forward, although he probably won’t recognize a single thing on the monitor, except a squirming little something. The doctor nods. “I see it pretty clearly.” She pauses. “It’s a boy. Congratulations!” 

“Ha! See, I told you!” Danny gloats. When he doesn’t receive an answer, he turns his head to look at his partner. What he sees makes him feel all warm inside. Steve, his badass Navy SEAL ninja, is staring at the monitor with tears of joy in his eyes. Danny doesn’t think he’s ever seen him so happy in his life. Danny grabs his hand. “He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Steve doesn’t respond. He just nods. 

“Everything looks good. He’s the perfect size and is moving quite a bit,” Doctor Kalani says. 

Danny huffs out a laugh. “Tell me about it. He’s constantly kicking and punching. He’s just like his dad,” he says teasingly. Steve seems still unable to form words. His wide eyes are glued to the monitor. It’s endearing, really, and Danny’s sure the ultrasound picture will get a special place somewhere on his boyfriend’s desk or in his wallet. 

“An active baby is a healthy baby,” the doctor says with a wink as she hands Danny a towel to wipe the goo off his stomach. 

 

 

“A boy. I can’t believe it. We’re having a son!” 

Chuckling, Danny looks at his happy boyfriend. Ever since leaving the hospital, Steve hasn’t stopped grinning from ear to ear. He might have expected a girl, but he’s just as excited for a boy. He’s already talking about teaching him how to play football and how to surf. “Focus on the road, babe,” Danny laughs when Steve beams at him and briefly looks away from the busy road ahead. 

“We need to celebrate!” Steve announces, as if he hasn’t even heard Danny. “Food. We need food! What are you in the mood for? It’s my treat; whatever you want!” 

Laughing openly, Danny reaches over to squeeze Steve’s thigh. “Calm down. You’re like a child on a sugar high,” he jokes. “How about shrimps at Kamekona’s? Best shrimp on the island, right?” 

“Fine by me,” Steve agrees with an eager nod, and Danny can swear he hears his boyfriend’s stomach growl. 

 

 

“This isn’t possible,” Steve mutters a few hours later when he stares down at the display of the scale he’s standing on. He blinks, hoping the number would change. But nothing happens. He takes a step back, waits for the number to reach zero, before stepping onto the scale again. But, just as before, the number goes up to 197 pounds. He swears. 

“Did you say anything?” Danny calls from the bedroom. 

“No,” Steve shouts back, distractedly. He can’t believe how much his weight has gone up! He’s gained seven pounds in the last six weeks! Shaking his head in denial, he thinks back to all the times Danny has had a craving for malasadas or burgers, and every time Steve had given in and eaten the fatty stuff with him. And it looks like those bad eating habits have left some traces. “Shit,” he curses, hand running down his face. He’s heard about people who’ve gained some pregnancy weight alongside their pregnant partner, but he never thought he’d be one of them. 

“Who are you talking to?” Danny calls out again. 

“No one,” Steve grits out between clenched teeth. Unwarranted anger bubbles to the surface, and he has to take a deep breath to keep from snapping at his boyfriend. He knows that this isn’t Danny’s fault, because Danny’s pregnant, and cravings are completely normal. What isn’t normal is how Steve just let himself go. Nowadays, he doesn’t think twice when Danny offers him a piece of chocolate or some fries. He just eats it. And now he has to pay the price for that. 

“What are you doing in here?” 

Steve startles when he suddenly hears his boyfriend’s voice right behind him. Spinning around, he faces Danny. He probably looks like a deer caught in headlights. He felt that way, too. He swallows. “Nothing. I’ll be right out,” he says, throat dry. Has Danny noticed his weight gain? Why didn’t he say anything? Unable to meet his partner’s eyes, Steve drops his gaze. 

“Babe, what’s going on?” Danny asks, and Steve can hear the confusion in his voice. 

“Nothing. Just thinking about work,” he lies, hoping the answer won’t be questioned. 

“Okay,” Danny says, not sounding convinced. “Are you coming to bed now?” He reaches out with his left hand and trails it down Steve’s chest. “We could have some fun…?” Usually, a touch like this would arouse Steve, but not today. Today, he feels disgusted by it. But not because of Danny—Because of himself. He feels self-conscious. He takes a step back, away from Danny. 

“Not today, please.” He looks up to meet his boyfriend’s surprised eyes. 

“Yeah, okay. No problem,” Danny says, pulling his hand back. “How about we just go to sleep?” 

Steve nods. “Sure…” He follows Danny into their bedroom and slips under the covers. He would normally snuggle up to his boyfriend and put his hand on his belly, but he can’t stand the thought of being close to him today. He feels ashamed of himself. 

A diet. He’s going on a diet first thing tomorrow.


	9. Support

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

Danny knows something is going on with Steve, but he doesn’t know what exactly it is. There was something in his boyfriend’s eyes before they went to bed. A look he’s still unable to place. And then Steve had pulled back from Danny’s touch. Something he’s _never_ done before.

Chewing on his lower lip, Danny rolls his head on the pillow and glances at his partner. It’s dark inside their bedroom, but the faint moonlight streaming in from outside is enough to illuminate the silhouette of Steve’s body. He’s sleeping with his back to Danny, another thing he doesn’t usually do, except after a fight. But there hadn’t been a fight… 

With an almost soundless sigh, Danny rolls onto his left side, away from his boyfriend. He’s only halfway through his pregnancy, but sleeping is already becoming a challenge. Finding a comfortable position is like looking for a needle in a haystack—Almost impossible. 

After some wiggling and squirming, he finally finds a position that’s comfy enough to doze. Closing his eyes, he tries to silence his swirling thoughts about Steve’s odd behavior, and the nagging voice in the back of his head that tells him his boyfriend doesn’t find him attractive anymore. Things will probably look completely different when he wakes up the next morning. At least, that’s what Danny tells himself…

 

 

Danny wakes up a quarter to six, due to an uncomfortably full bladder. Rolling out of bed, he sits on the edge of the mattress to get his bearings and rub his eyes. The baby is already up and moving. 

Because Danny’s still half asleep, he doesn’t notice right away that Steve isn’t in bed with him anymore. It’s not unusual for the former SEAL to be up before him, but it feels a bit too early, even for Steve.

Before Danny can form any more thoughts about where his boyfriend might be, he hears the door creak open. Looking up, he sees Steve enter the bedroom. He’s wearing a pair of grey sport shorts, a blue tank top and his running shoes. Sweat has soaked most of the fabric and his tanned face looks flushed. “Good morning,” he says, sounding out of breath.

“Hey,” Danny replies. “Where have you been?”

“Went for a run,” Steve replies, while starting to pull off his shirt.

“This early?” Danny mutters, suddenly distracted. He can’t help but stare at the muscular torso and defined abs of his boyfriend. He feels warmth pool low in his belly.

But then Steve stops. He freezes mid-movement with his shirt halfway up his chest. Tearing his eyes away from the gorgeous view, Danny looks up. The wide-eyed expression on Steve’s face confuses him, and he’s just about to ask what this is about, when Steve drops the hem of the shirt, covering his body up again. “I’m going for a swim,” he announces and disappears in the bathroom.

Danny’s shoulders fall and a stab of hurt goes through his chest. He runs a hand over his belly, where the baby kicks relentlessly. “I know… I’m confused as well,” he says quietly.

 

 

Steve pushes himself. His arms and legs are already burning from the earlier run, but he shoves past the wall of discomfort. He’s slacked off in the last couple of weeks, but he won’t accept that from himself any longer. He needs to stay focused on the task. That’s what the Navy has taught him all those years ago.

A flash of Danny’s confused and hurt face appears in his mind’s eye all of a sudden and his strokes falter. The moment of distraction costs him. A wave hits him from the side, pushing him under water. He fights the pull of the ocean and resurfaces, sputtering. Coughing, he tries to find his rhythm again.

When he reaches the shore, both his legs are cramping and his right shoulder is on fire. It’s been years since Hesse shot him, and the old injury doesn’t usually bother him anymore, but it flares up when he overdoes things. Like he did now. But, again, he brushes the discomfort aside. This is just what he’s got to do. The sooner he gets back in shape, the better.

Danny’s in the kitchen when Steve enters the house, and he sees the image of the hurt look again. Taking a breath, he crosses the room and puts his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind. “Sorry that I wasn’t in bed when you woke up. I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a run,” he explains and presses a kiss to the side of Danny’s head. “Did you sleep okay?”

Danny turns in his arms. “Yeah, it was fine. Is everything okay with you? You seem… tense.”

Steve smiles. “Everything’s fine. Don’t worry.” He doesn’t give Danny a chance to protest the obvious lie. Pulling back, he nods his head toward the stairs. “I gotta get ready for work.”

“Hold on. I made you a coffee. Including a spoon of disgusting grass-fed butter,” Danny says, holding him back.

Glancing down at the mug on the counter, all Steve sees are the extra calories. Despite that, he takes the cup, even though he has no intentions of actually drinking it. “Thanks.”

 

 

They reach headquarters at 8 AM. Danny has decided to just forget about Steve’s strange behavior the night before for now. Because after he came back from his swim, he seemed to be back to normal. Maybe it was just a phase of some sorts. Pre-parental panic, maybe?

Lou is standing by the smart table when they enter, and greets them with a quick, “Morning.” Then he motions to the bag sitting on the edge of the table. “I brought malasadas.”

Danny’s stomach instantly begins to growl, even though he had breakfast not even an hour ago. Their son definitely has a sweet tooth. “Thanks, buddy,” he says, already reaching for the pink box. The smell is divine.

After he’s taken one of the puffy treats from the bag, he holds it out for Steve. To his surprise, the former SEAL just shakes his head. “No, thanks. I’m still full from breakfast.” Full from breakfast? If Danny recalls it correctly—and he does—then Steve just had a protein shake. And that hardly qualifies as food.

He decides not to push the matter. Steve might enjoy indulging in the sugary pastry every now and then, but it might not be what he wants to eat first thing in the morning. He prefers them in the afternoon. That’s why Danny just shrugs and puts the box back down.

But when Steve refuses takeout pizza for lunch—from his favorite place!—and doesn’t want a malasada for dessert, Danny gets suspicious. After he’s eaten his plain salad, he disappears into his office again. Danny follows, with the intention of confront him.

Steve frowns at him when he closes the door and walks around the large desk to sit on the edge of it. Steve leans back in his chair. “What’s going on?”

“That’s what I was just about to ask,” Danny counters. “What’s going on with you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Danny sighs. “Don’t play dumb with me, Steve. You’ve been acting weird. I’m not stupid. Have I done something? Is it me?”

Steve visibly deflates before Danny’s eyes. His shoulders slump and the carefully placed wall he’s built around himself crumbles. “Of course not,” he denies with a shake of his head. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Well, you can’t blame me for thinking that. I feel like you’re pulling away from me,” Danny explains. He almost flinches when Steve’s head snaps up. A flash of pure horror crosses over his face.

“Danny, I’m sorry. I never meant to give you that feeling. You know I love you! It’s just… I…” He trails off and scrubs both hands over his face.

Danny scoots closer and puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Babe, what is going on with you?” The answer is mumbled, and he can’t understand a word. “What? Steve, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

Dropping his hands from his face, Steve snaps, “I gained weight, okay? I gained seven fucking pounds in six weeks!”

Danny blinks. “What?” He blurts out, before thinking. “I’ve gained 12 pounds. No big deal.”

“You’re _pregnant_ , Danny.” An obvious blush creeps up on Steve’s face and he looks away. “I let myself go…”

Suddenly, Danny realizes that this really is a big issue for his boyfriend. He might not completely understand his obsession with staying fit, but he knows that he needs to be supportive. “It’s just seven pounds. People lose and gain weight all the time, especially during pregnancy. And it’s scientifically proven that not only the pregnant person in a relationship gains weight. It’s okay. And, by the way, I didn’t notice a thing. You still look just as sexy and handsome as the day we met.” When Steve doesn’t react, he shakes his shoulder. “Hey, did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah…” Steve answers, still sounding doubtful.

“I love you, Steve. And **nothing** —certainly not some seven pounds—are going to change that.”

Steve looks up and smiles softly. “I love you too.”

“You better,” Danny jokes with a grin, before growing serious again. “If you really want to lose that weight, then I might be able to eat a bit healthier as well. To make things easier for you. Might not even be a bad idea.”

“Thank you, Danny,” Steve says. He reaches out to run his hand over Danny’s belly. “You’re great, you know that?”

“I do,” Danny smirks, as he covers Steve’s hand with his own.


	10. Of Guilt, Obsessions and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is about to go down a road most of you probably didn't expect...

_"Couvade syndrome, also called sympathetic pregnancy, is a proposed condition in which a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behavior as an expectant mother."_ \- Wikipedia

* * *

Danny runs his hand over his 30-weeks belly while standing in the shower. His baby boy is sleeping at the moment, which is a rarity these days. The little guy really does come after Steve, as it seems like he’s already practicing his ninja moves inside his dad’s tummy—Preferably when said dad tries to sleep.

The warm water feels nice on Danny’s body, and he relaxed when it loosens the tightness in his lower back. The heavier the baby gets, the more discomfort he experiences. But he’s fine with that. It’s a small price to pay for the joy of having a baby with the man he loves.

Danny hears the bathroom door open. Blinking droplets of water out of his eyes, he pushes the shower curtain aside. The mirror has fogged up completely, and the air is extremely humid. However, that doesn’t seem to bother Steve, who comes in, already stripping out of his swim trunks.

“Hey, babe. How was your trip to Molokai? Meet any sharks or mermaids on the way?” Danny teases, as he watches his boyfriend get undressed. He has the strong urge to drag Steve into the shower with him, but the former SEAL is too far for Danny to just grab.

“Was good,” Steve replies with a brief smile over his shoulder. He then bends down, completely naked, to grab the scale from underneath the sink. Danny can’t help but roll his eyes. Steve has become _obsessed_ with the damned thing, while Danny himself avoids it. He’s gained about 25 pounds at this point, all of which sits either on his belly or around his butt, for some reason. Meanwhile, Steve is still stressed out about his own seven pounds he has put on. Doctor Kalani had said that this, as well as the nausea and stomachaches in the beginning, are all related to the Couvade Syndrome. But that doesn’t seem to make Steve feel any better about it…

Steve’s sharp curse disrupts Danny’s thoughts. “What?” He asks, looking at his boyfriend’s bare back.

“I’m down only two pounds! How is that even _possible_!? I haven’t worked out like this in _years_ and I’ve been eating healthier than I did during BUD/S!”

It’s true. Steve hasn’t touched sugar in _weeks_. Same goes for carbs and everything fatty. Danny has joined him on the health trip—for most of the time—but sometimes his cravings just got the better of him. Steve gets it, of course.

“Babe, this isn’t the end of the world,” Danny tries to calm him down. “You’re no longer in your 20s. Losing weight isn’t that easy anymore.”

Steve’s shoulders slump. “Yeah, I know…”

“Come on,” Danny climbs halfway out of the shower, goose bumps all over his arms when the breeze from the open window in the bedroom tickles his skin. He wraps his fingers around his partner’s upper arm and tugs him toward the shower. “Forget about the scale for just one second. C’mon.”

Steve allows Danny to pull him into the shower and under the warm spray. With their bodies pressed together, Danny reaches up to touch his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek. Steve leans into the touch, and one of his hands starts rubbing Danny’s round belly. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Danny smiles. “Of course I do. I love you too.”

Leaning down, Steve presses his soft lips against Danny’s. Curling his fingers into his partner’s dark hair, Danny holds him firmly in place. A lot of things have changed for Danny in the last couple of months, but his desire to feel close to Steve is **not** one of them.

 

 

“Steve, what do you want for dinner?” Danny calls into the living room while checking the contents of the refrigerator. He eyes the large jar of pickles, but resists the urge to munch on them. They’re delicious, but they tend to give him horrible heartburn. The baby kicks unhappily, when Danny shoves the jar further to the back of the fridge. “Yeah, yeah. Relax,” he mutters, patting his bump. “Steve!” He yells again when his boyfriend fails to answer.

“Did you say something?” Steve asks, as he sticks his head around the corner.

“Yeah. I want to know what you want to have for dinner. I thought maybe chicken breast with pasta for me and quinoa for you?”

Steve scratches at his temple. “I think I’m just gonna have a salad.”

Danny turns away from the refrigerator to face his partner. “Again? You had salad for lunch already. And your breakfast was just a protein shake.” He doesn’t approve of Steve’s unbalanced diet. “You need to eat properly. I know you’re obsessed with working out and living healthy, but you are going too far.”

“I’m not obsessed with anything!” Steve snaps.

And that’s it, right there. Another unpleasing side effect of Steve’s rather unhealthy diet. He’s moody. Very, _very_ moody. And it’s driving Danny, who’s dealing with his own out-of-control hormones, absolutely crazy.

“Are you serious?” Danny growls back. “Not a single day passes without you running halfway around the island and swimming dozens of miles. You don’t eat anything except vegetables, which, as you **know** , is **not** healthy! You need to stop this!”

Steve’s expression darkens. “This is none of your business, Danny.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. It **is** my business. It is my business, because the father of my child rather counts calories than spend time with me!”

It’s a low blow. A really low blow, and Danny can see the effect his words have on Steve right away. Like hit by a physical blow, Steve flinches. “That’s not true…” He says, quietly and with pain in his voice.

Danny knows that what he said was harsh. But he couldn’t help it. His back is hurting, his feet are swollen and he’s hungry. Living with Steve hasn’t been easy lately, to say the least. He just needed to get his frustration out, because he’s getting sick and tired of their constant arguments and fights! But now, seeing the hurt in Steve’s eyes, he suddenly feels guilty. He sighs. “Okay, maybe what I said isn’t true. But that’s what it _feels_ like to me.”

Steve closes the space between them with two large steps. “Danny, I didn’t mean to give you that feeling,” he swallows. “Shit, I’m sorry. You don’t need this right now… I-“

Danny interrupts him, “Hey, stop. I’m not sick. But we are having a baby and I want us to enjoy this experience together.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. He scrubs both hands over his face. “I get it.”

“I hope you do,” Danny says, as he wraps both arms around Steve’s waist. “Charlie’s birthday party is on Saturday and I don’t want you to be the only person there just nibbling on a carrot.” That gets him a little smile from Steve. “Okay, dinner. How about chicken and grilled vegetables? Are you okay with that?”

“That sounds good.”

 

 

Things take a turn for the better then. Steve loosens his strict diet a bit and Danny is glad to see him eat other things beside salad and plain vegetables. On Charlie’s birthday, he even eats a piece of the chocolate cake and some pasta salad Lou’s wife made. Danny thinks he’s finally gotten through to Steve.

However, what Danny doesn’t know is that Steve doesn’t fall sleep after the party. Ridden with guilt for slacking off once again and indulging in cake and pasta, he lies awake most of the night, beating himself up. While Danny is sleeping peacefully, curled around a pregnancy pillow, he doesn’t have any idea that he _didn’t_ get through to Steve. This isn’t over…

 


End file.
